


Freddy Riley & Martha Remington

by novawriteshere



Series: Identity V One-Shots [1]
Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Domination, F/M, Femdom, Identity V - Freeform, Identity V lemon, Lemon, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Praise Kink, Submission, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novawriteshere/pseuds/novawriteshere
Summary: Freddy Riley, a young lawyer, and his wife, Martha, have been fighting on and off for months. He's always at work or in a courtroom across the country, leaving his wife home alone with nothing to do but cook and clean.One night, however, a small predicament occurs that just might stop their fighting and save their failing marriage.
Relationships: Freddy Riley - Relationship, Freddy Riley/Martha Remington, Freddy x Martha, Freddy/Martha, ID5 - Relationship, IDV - Relationship, Identity 5 - Relationship, Martha Beck - Relationship, Martha Remington - Relationship, Martha Riley, identity V - Relationship
Series: Identity V One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Freddy Riley & Martha Remington

**Author's Note:**

> -This piece of fiction is not about Martha Behamfil, but rather Martha Remington, Freddy Riley’s canonical wife.  
> -Sorry for the weird formatting; I write in a separate document before posting here.

“It was another long day at the law firm.”  
Freddy stated as he walked inside. His house was larger than average, but no mansion. As a lawyer he made a pretty good sum of money.  
“You know, Martha, you can at least say ‘hello’ when I walk in the door.”  
He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and she only sighed as he did so. The two had been married for years and it was obvious their relationship was starting to falter.  
“Dinner is in the kitchen,” Martha said softly. “Since you’re such a picky eater, I just made chicken and potatoes again.” His wife stood up and walked behind him, pulling off the coat that was much too large for him.  
“You look thinner and thinner every day, love. Please eat more than a bite tonight before going back to your office.”  
Yes, their marriage was a downhill ride, but Martha still loved him. She tried her best to take care of him and be a good wife even though she didn’t agree with some of his morals.  
As of recent, most days have been awkward. Freddy would wake up at odd hours of the night with nightmares about their love that had once been steady as stone, but was falling to pieces. He would stay up most of the time, drinking coffee and keeping tabs on all his clients before Martha would wake up around seven ‘o’ clock to make breakfast, coffee, and clean. Freddy would drink two more cups, kiss Martha on the head, and leave. She spent her days bored and alone. She spent her days tired. She spent her days getting angrier and angrier.  
The two sat across each other at the small table, but it felt like they were miles apart. Martha poured herself a glass of wine, then did the same for her husband.  
“You know, Freddy, I wouldn’t mind if you said ‘thank you’ once in a while.”  
She mocked his words from earlier, earning a slight smirk from him at her remark.  
“I wouldn’t mind if you sat closer to me.” Was his retort. She didn’t respond.  
The first few minutes of the meal were quiet. Martha fidgeted with her locket that had a picture of a little girl inside. Freddy nervously adjusted his tie that was a gift from his wife.  
Martha broke the silence.  
“Can we talk?”  
“About what?” The male responded with his mouth full, which earned him an exaggerated eye-roll from the woman across from him.  
“About us, Freddy.” Her response sounded cold as she gulped down her wine. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach and jump up to his skull. His inner self-consciousness kicked in on overdrive. He thought about how as a child he was ignored and never truly felt the emotion of ‘love’ until he met Martha.  
“W-Well.. What about us?” He asked with a smile that was obviously plastered.  
His wife sighed, noticing how anxious he had just become. She moved seats and sat next to him.  
“I didn’t mean to come off as rude. I’m sorry, love.”  
For the first time in forever, she kissed his cheek. His face immediately went red. To him, it felt as if a small weight was lifted.  
‘She doesn’t hate me… she doesn’t hate me. I can’t believe it.’ His heart was beating a mile a minute. Martha cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes with a sigh.  
“I miss you.”  
“...I’m sorry?” He stayed calm in this moment. He didn’t want to ruin what she started. Freddy felt as if his chest was visibly pounding.  
“I miss you. I miss the man I married. I... I don’t like what you’ve become. Please...”  
Her soft, gentle hands trailed down the sides of his chest into a hug.  
“Please, come back to me, my bunny.”  
His wife finally smiled. She was looking into his eyes with a look of genuine fear and sadness, but had that soft, pink curve back to her lips.  
He was stunned. Freddy could feel the oxygen pumping through his lungs, but it was like he couldn’t breathe.  
“M-Martha…” He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He just wrapped his limp arms around her neck, holding her close.  
The moment was short and sweet. That tender hug led to one kiss, then another, and a longer one and more. Freddy felt himself stumbling over his words. Her quiet moans in the elongated kiss made his pants seem tighter than they actually were.  
“M-Ma.. Martha…”  
His trembling hands found their way in her hair, tenderly caressing those locks back and forth.  
“M-Mommy…” It came out of nowhere. He was trying to compile too many words together at once to describe how he felt. He tried to speak her name, but all of the emotions built up from the past were making his head fuzzy.  
Martha paused. She had to look up at him quizzically before a sly smile came to her lips.  
“Martha, p-please that was an honest mistake, I-I just got so caught up and-”  
“Hush, my bunny…” She was in the heat of the moment. It had been a long time since she felt like she was in control of something.  
“I-I.. what? Martha, please…”  
“No, no, let’s finish what you started, darling.” The now dominant woman stood up and practically dragged Freddy by the hand. He was panting, just listening to her words at this point without a single sarcastic comment in return. He tripped and stumbled behind her, but her walk was more than one foot after the other- it was a confident stride with her head standing tall.  
‘I haven’t seen her like this since our wedding day...’  
As she got in the room, her hands led her husband to the bed. In one swift move she pulled off his tie, wrapped it around the back of his neck, and forced him to look up at her.  
“My good boy…”  
She quickly dropped the piece of fabric, causing Freddy to squirm and gasp for a breath.  
“Goodness gracious, bunny, calm down. Just enjoy the show...~”  
Her hand pushed him back a bit and he jumped, starting to methodically fiddle with his belt.  
“Ah, ah, ah, bunny~ keep that on until Mommy takes it off for you.”  
The way she spoke about herself in the third person… her tone of voice… all of it wanted to make him ravage her all the more. But she had never been like this before. Martha had never been so… in control. Of course, in the past, the two had tried a few kinky things to try and add some fun into their sex life, but none of it ever worked before- not like this.  
Her smile… that smile drove him wild.  
“M...Mommy…” His words were almost unintelligible. It was just a breath that had language attached to it. “...please.”  
As she sat down across from him, her garter belt being slipped off first made him gulp.  
“Oh, my darling, you have to speak up. Mommy can’t hear you when you whisper.”  
Her dark purple, thigh-high stockings were pulled off next, one by one at an agonizingly slow pace, then strewn aside like they were nothing.  
“P-Please… please hurry up.”  
Martha threw her hair back with a moan, smirking.  
“Good boy. It’s nice to see you beg for a change.”  
His heart went up to his throat at her words. He pulled down his collar a bit to breathe easier at the sight of her. She paused for a moment, then pulled off the locket that had the letter ‘L’ in cursive on the front, and set it on the dresser next to her. Next came the unbuttoning of her dress, which was then slipped off from top to bottom when she stood up. Martha was left in nothing but her corset and white-lace undergarments. She looked stunning.  
“Martha-”  
She quickly cut her husband off. “Wrong name, bunny.”  
“M-Mommy…”  
“Yes, my darling?”  
“Please, take me again… it’s been so long.”  
Her eyes looked him up and down, and she noticed the twitching bulge that was practically begging for release from its cotton prison. Martha sat on his lap and- although she was shorter than him -pressed his head against her soft breasts.  
‘Her heart is beating just as fast as mine…’ thought Freddy.  
Martha’s chest encapsulated Freddy’s face, burying him deep into her bosom. He was powerless in her grasp, his only option being to hug her back. His arms held her close. It was like the two hadn’t seen each other in a century. The heat of the moment paused; Freddy and Martha just held onto each other like the world was ending. It was so sweet. But before either of them could even realize it, they were back to kissing each other harder and harder. Martha guided his hands up to her breasts and let him squeeze. She moaned, making Freddy feel even more uncomfortable in his clothes. Her hands moved to the collar of his shirt, finally undoing the white buttons. Sweet release was upon him as his thin body was finally exposed to the cold air in the room. His top was pulled off completely before Martha scooched down a bit to take off his pants. When the belt came loose, Freddy moaned, feeling relief once again. She hummed softly as his undergarments came down.  
"Down, boy.”  
Martha commanded the Lawyer.  
He did as he was told and lay down on his back, leaning on his wife's pillow.  
“Good boy.” She stated bluntly. “You will be a good boy for me, won’t you?”  
Without hesitation, he nodded. He wanted nothing more than for her to feed into his need for physical affection.  
With no warning, Martha started to rub her hand up and down his shaft, earning a soft grunt from the male beneath her.  
“I can’t remember the last time I’ve heard you like this~”  
She continued on, jerking him off with those gentle hands. His hips cascaded down into the satin bed sheets, his moans echoing throughout the room. He thought he seemed overdramatic with his humping into her hand and loud voice, but he hadn’t been touched in so long. He felt like a virgin again.  
As Freddy looked down at his member, he could feel his face begin to flush. The way his wife looked up at him with this look of lust in her eyes- he had never seen her so excited. Her cheeks were pink and he could almost see steam coming out of her mouth as she panted. It was so fucking hot, both metaphorically and literally.  
Martha took in a deep breath before starting to suck on the tip. It was hard and already leaking.  
“Someone’s needy..~” She teased.  
“Ma…” He started. “M-Mommy…” For once in his life, the man could barely speak. It was like his first time in front of the judge again, and all of the attention was on him.  
And oh how he loved the attention.  
“P-Please.. I..” He groaned as he felt her head dipping deeper on his manhood. Martha held his hips down so he couldn’t move.  
It was pleasure. It was torture.  
“F-Fuck! Mommy, please..!”  
Her head immediately pulled up to give him a disappointed look.  
“Bunny, watch your language. You don’t want to make mommy mad, do you?”  
Freddy felt himself gulp again. Tears were almost at the corners of his eyes as he pleaded for more.  
“N-No, I don’t want you mad. I want to cum, please... please!”  
His whole body shook like a leaf. He and Martha hadn’t fucked in months. It had only been him doing it by himself in his office in the middle of night after he woke up from nightmares. Now that Martha was on top and just teasing him over and over, of course he wants to reach his climax.  
“No, not yet. I’m not done with you.”  
His heart sank. It was like a punch to the gut. All he wanted was sweet release and to finish all over her, but that was not what was going to happen.  
In a matter of seconds, Martha switched her position from being by his side to sitting on his lap. She arched her back a bit and pulled down her lace underwear. The fabric was soaked.  
“What are you, bunny?”  
“I’m... I’m yours.” His words were like an instinctive reaction. He was a deer in the headlights and she was the engine.  
“What am I to you?” His wife moaned while grinding herself against his throbbing member.  
“Y-You... ah...” He grunted. Freddy couldn’t help but hold onto her hips as she maneuvered herself down onto his shaft. She was tight, hot, and wet. She smelled of sweet wine and mint perfume.  
“You’re m-my.. mommy~!”  
A wide grin came across her cheeks as she lowered her quivering lips all the down, reaching his base.  
“A-Ah, my dear Freddy..” She whimpered out. Her voice was quiet and she had to pause to breathe.  
“I-It’s alright; we haven’t messed around in quite some time. Don’t rush this, please...”  
His hands traveled and explored her curves, rubbing the smalls of her back in a comforting manner. For once, Martha blushed. Her cheeks were bright red as she huffed and puffed, getting more comfortable on his shaft once again. She leaned down and kissed his neck before whispering a tender, “I’m ready now.”  
Martha started to bounce her backside slowly, moaning with each movement. In this position, Freddy’s cock had already reached her g-spot. She moaned over and over as she used the headboard of the bed for support. He kept her steady by holding a tight grip on her hips. She started moving faster, arching her back and smiling again. Oh, damn that smile.  
“Wh-Who’s my good bunny~?” Her words were shaky, but still stern.  
“M-Me! I’m your good bunny!” He whined.  
“Ah... yes, yes you are.” Martha smirked again and bounced faster, her tongue falling out of her mouth. She was in a state of euphoria and could barely speak.  
“Mommy! Please, p-please let me finish!”  
“Cum inside me, now~!”  
Freddy dug his nails into her hips and pounded upwards. She wailed out a moan of pleasure before Freddy released his seed into her body. Marthas’ walls clenched down on his member as she reached her own climax. With liquids colliding, the two started to fall limp.  
The woman fell to his side and panted heavily with her husband matching in tow. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at what just happened, all thanks to him making a one-worded mistake. But he was happy. She was happy.  
Martha clung to his side and cuddled up to him, drawing circles on his pale chest with her thumb and forefinger. Freddy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and caressed her arm up and down slowly.  
“...bunny?” She called faintly.  
“Yes, Martha?”  
“I love you.” Was all she could say before drifting to sleep.  
“I love you, too.”  
Freddy didn’t sleep, not just yet. He watched the sun set outside his window with his wife in his arms. The slow pitter-pattering of rain and her sleepy mumbles were music to his ears. But eventually, as the stars lit up the night sky, he dozed off.


End file.
